CUANDO TE ESCONDES
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, sin querer, se convierte en espectadora de una discusión que no se esperaba. *No se si está terminado, quizás solo quede en OS.


Hola, por si alguien lee esto, tengo que hacer lo mismo de siempre y decir que los personajes no son mios, bueno creo que ya se saben el protocolo. Entonces, al grano, aquí dejo para quien se tope con mi OS, un escrito que realicé en esos pequeños momentos en los que me da la locura de escribir algo. Si les gusta comenten por favor que en verdad quiero saberlo. Si, ya se que la historia es medio extraña pero así soy yo y en algo tenía que parecerse a mi. Psdt: Me gusta mi Hermione.

**CUANDO TE ESCONDES**

**(no soy buena poniendo títulos y menos cuando tengo sueño, asi que sabrán disculpar)**

— ¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué Lo hiciste?! ¡Prometiste que serias mía!

Escuchó Pansy a lo lejos, por un momento pensó en pasar de largo, pero la voz del hombre se le hacia demasiado familiar. Se acercó para escuchar con más claridad.

—Draco, por favor… —rogó una chica.

¿Draco? Así que era Malfoy el que hacia ese escándalo. Se encontraban en el cuarto piso, en el salón más apartado, solo ella que acostumbraba pasar por ahí para esquivar a la multitud de alumnos que usualmente transitaban los corredores de Hogwarts pudo oírlos.

—Te esperé como un idiota, me dijiste que no estabas lista, pero te entregaste a él ¡Por qué con él y no conmigo! ¡Responde!—gritó Malfoy totalmente descompuesto.

— ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!—volvió a rogar ella.

La muchacha sollozaba incesantemente. Se podía oír su respiración agitada. Pansy se acercó más, habían dejado la puerta entreabierta, así que pudo observar como Draco Malfoy sujetaba por los hombros a una muchacha y la mantenía sujeta a la pared mientras le reclamaba. Ella intentaba zafarse en vano. La chica era más baja que Malfoy, él se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y la cubría. Solamente pudo ver algunos mechones castaños asomarse cuando la sacudió antes de soltarla.

— ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar!—Draco se mantuvo frente a ella impidiéndole a Pansy ver quién era. El despecho se sentía demasiado claro en la voz de su amigo, ella nunca lo había visto así. Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin y los Slytherin no amaban, así que nunca armaban escenas como la que ella estaba presenciando.

— ¡No! ¡Draco por favor!—dijo ella y en su voz Pansy pudo notar desesperación. Bueno, era lógico, si conocía a Malfoy, sabia que se podía esperar lo peor de él, así que tenia que estar desesperada.

— ¡No lo defiendas, maldita…! - ¿Malfoy atragantándose con sus palabras? Quien lo hubiese dicho, había cortado la frase justo antes de insultarla, como si le doliese. Definitivamente para Pansy Parkinson la situación que presenciaba se ponía cada vez más interesante. Si no le servía para chantajearlo alguna vez, por lo menos sería un buen chisme.

- ¡Tú ibas a ser mía, Hermione! ¡Eras lo mejor que tenia en mi vida! ¡Lo único bueno! ¡Lo más hermoso! … Me lo prometiste…

En ese instante Pansy pensó que la mandíbula se le caería del asombro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Malfoy había dicho "Hermione"? ¿La Hermione amiga de Potter? ¿Granger? ¿Precisamente esa Hermione?

—Fui un idiota al creerte pero no más. Eso si, un Malfoy siempre se cobra. — esto último lo dijo con una frialdad tal que hasta a Parkinson se le heló la sangre.

Entonces lo vio dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta. Tenía que huir de ahí, pero no sabía a dónde. ¡Eureka! Una armadura al lado de la puerta a la que no le había prestado atención antes—y cómo hacerlo con lo que había estado viendo y oyendo—rápidamente se agazapó detrás del montón de metal esperando que no escogiese precisamente ese momento para moverse.

Malfoy salió de prisa y Granger detrás de él.

— ¡Draco, espera!

Él no le respondía, solo se limitaba a caminar lo más rápido posible, a ella le era difícil seguirlo. El pasillo en el que se encontraban era recto, Pansy pudo seguir observando la escena como si estuviese viendo una película "muggle" o eso pensaba puesto que nunca había visto una, solo recordaba haber oído hablar de ellas alguna vez.

Malfoy rápidamente llego al final del pasillo el cual daba a la escalera. Antes de que pudiese llegar Hermione gritó.

— ¡No es verdad!

Draco se detuvo.

—No estuve con él Draco, te lo juro.

—No mientas—contestó él ofuscado—Harías lo que fuese para defenderlo ¿no es si? Lo que sea que hagas no lo salvará, ni a él, ni a ti.

—No lo hice… yo… yo… todavía soy virgen—dijo ella con vergüenza.

— ¡Cállate!

—Es la verdad… ¡Solo lo dije… para que supieras lo que se siente!

El rostro de Malfoy era una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado la ira aún se notaba en él, pero por el otro, las recientes afirmaciones de Hermione Granger lo habían dejado confundido.

—Ahora lo sabes. —dijo la Gryffindor— Sabes lo que se siente que te engañen, que la persona a quien amas te sea desleal. Lo mal que se siente saber que te es infiel.

Granger había recuperado el valor en microsegundos. Había sido asombroso, según Pansy, incluso a pesar de ser la desgreñada amiga de Potter.

— ¿De qué hablas?— y al parecer los papeles habían cambiado, ahora el preocupado era Malfoy. Su semblante había cambiado intempestivamente de la ira a la conmoción.

—Tú sabes de lo que hablo Malfoy, de Lavender Brown, ¿La recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Pansy? ¿Eh? ¿Las recuerdas, Malfoy?

El despecho había saltado de Malfoy a Granger.

En su favor, Pansy podía alegar que para ella Draco Malfoy nunca había tenido novia. Por supuesto que Pansy sabía que Malfoy se había involucrado con la antes mencionada, incluida ella. Es más, recordaba haber visto salir a hurtadillas de las mazmorras a una despeinada Lavender Brown una mañana hacia exactamente una semana. A veces pasaban ratos muy a gusto, por así decirlo, ambos eran solteros y libres, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

— ¿No vas a decir nada ahora?—Malfoy se había quedado callado, quizás después de todo sintiese algo de vergüenza.

— ¿No vas a seguir gritando? ¿No me vas a reclamar el haberte engañado, Malfoy?... ¡Mírame, con un demonio!

El Slytherin había quedado en estado de _shock_. Miraba hacia la nada con la cabeza volteada hacia la derecha. Solo quería evadir su mirada un tiempo más, el tiempo que necesitase para encontrar qué decir.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?—fue en lo único que pudo pensar y fue lo que salió de sus labios.

— ¿Qué acaso pensabas esconderlo toda la vida?—dijo Hermione casi riendo, pero su risa era amarga.

—Es… es diferente—contestó él.

— ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué? Por Merlin no vayas a salir ahora con que tú eres hombre y yo soy mujer y que somos diferentes. Por favor, ahórrate esos comentarios.

—No es eso…

— ¡¿Entonces qué?!

—SOMOS diferentes Hermione… yo soy… una basura… en cambio tú… Tú eres mejor que yo.

— ¡Excusas! ¡Malfoy, todo eso es mierda! ¡Me pusiste los cuernos mientras yo alejaba a todos de mí porque me lo pediste!

Pansy nunca hubiese imaginado que la siempre bien portada Gryffindor podría haber tenido algo que ver con Malfoy, pero a demás de eso le sorprendía la determinación de la sabelotodo. Hasta el momento había creído a Hermione Granger, incapaz de alzar la voz siquiera. La chica perfecta, la impávida prefecta a su entender no era capaz de actuar de la manera en la que sus ojos y oídos estaban captando a la Hermione Granger que veía.

Todo estaba al revés. Draco ahora se mantenía callado y la dejaba desahogarse.

—Me dijiste…—comenzó de nuevo Granger luego de un pequeño silencio—…me dijiste que lo mejor era ocultar lo nuestro por un tiempo porque no sabías como reaccionarían todos, mis amigos, tus amigos, tu familia, todos. Y yo te hice caso. A pesar de que solo quería estar a tu lado y que todos vieran que después de la guerra, ahora que todo está bien, tú y yo podíamos estar juntos. Todo era mentira, solo querías seguir engañándome como siempre lo has hecho.

—No Hermione, yo te amo…—dijo él tratando de convencerla mientras ella hacía además de no querer escucharlo, él la tomó de los antebrazos esta vez con más gentileza—… escúchame… yo… no puedo desmentirte, perdóname, no puedo decirte que no tuve que ver con ellas, lo único que puedo asegurarte, jurarte, es que te amo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? ¿Saltar de felicidad porque dices que me amas? Tú no me amas, no amas a nadie, a nadie más que a tu reflejo.

Ella lo miró y Parkinson pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Por un momento estuvo de parte de ella, era mujer y él era un maldito bastardo. Luego recordó que la chica era una Gryffindor y pudo seguir detestándola.

—Y pensar que me acabas de tratar como a un trapo porque creíste que te había sido infiel. —rio Granger amargamente—Creo que por lo menos me debes una cachetada ¿no? Despreocúpate Malfoy, no te la voy a dar, aún me queda un poco de dignidad ¿sabes? Así que mejor me retiro ahora.

Granger comenzó a andar hacia la escalera pero Malfoy no le permitió avanzar, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza como si con eso pudiese conseguir que Hermione Granger continuase a su lado.

—Hermione, por favor…

Ella no trató de soltarse, en el fondo quería escuchar lo que él tratase de explicar, quería saber cómo trataría de defender lo indefendible.

—Puedo cambiar Hermione. Solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una más.

Pansy creía conocerlo pero la verdad era que no. Él, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, miembro de la casa Slytherin, arrogante, egoísta y sangre pura, acababa de rogarle a Hermione Granger por una oportunidad. Por lo menos estaba segura que eso que acababa de hacer le estaría costando demasiado ya que siendo un niño mimado desde su nacimiento jamás había que tenido que rogar por nada.

Hermione fue desprendiéndose del abrazo suavemente, se paró frente a él y con toda serenidad le preguntó.

— ¿Fue porque no me acosté contigo?

Sus ojos castaños fijos en él hicieron que Malfoy dudase al responder, la pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa.

—No, fue porque soy un idiota.

—Eso lo se—dijo— pero en serio quiero entender Draco. Quiero entender por qué me engañaste, por qué me mantenías alejada de cualquier muchacho que se acercaba, parecías no confiar en mí y eso me enfermaba y ahora me enferma más el saber que mientras yo, como la gran estúpida que soy, hacia todo por complacerte, tú te me traicionabas con medio Hogwarts.

—No me acosté con medio Hogwarts.

—Por favor Malfoy, basta con que te hayas acostado con una.

—Fueron dos.

—Eres un cínico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías saber?—y ahí estaba de nuevo el Draco que Parkinson conocía— Fue con Brown y Pansy. ¿Feliz?

—No sabes cuánto, Malfoy.

—Simplemente soy así, Hermione.

—Simplemente soy así. —repitió Granger— Y supongo que debo aceptarlo, perdonarte y dejarte revolcar con ellas algunas veces solo por tener el privilegio de estar a tu lado.

Malfoy ahora se encontraba más calmado, Pansy diría que resignado era la palabra justa. De pronto esbozó una de esas sonrisas de galán que la solían convencer de pasar un buen rato en su dormitorio y se arregló el platino pelo con la mano derecha.

—No, no debes. —dijo tranquilamente— Siéndote sincero, sabía que algún día aceptarías que te engañaba, eres demasiado inteligente como para saberlo desde hace mucho solo que no querías comprobarlo.

—Puede ser.

—Tan inteligente eres que no debes volver conmigo.

—Vaya, que buen consejo, un poco tardío pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Para Pansy Parkinson que seguía agazapada detrás de la armadura, la escena había pasado de interesante a extraña. Granger seguía hablando con un dejo de rencor en la voz, mientras que Malfoy con toda pasividad le aconsejaba dejarlo, cuando hace solo unos momentos le había casi suplicado que no lo hiciera.

—Ya no puedo hacer más. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando te pedí una oportunidad hace un momento, pero tú me conoces y sabes que esa no es mi costumbre.

—Claro, tu costumbre es gritar y maltratar a los más débiles.

—Hermione, bien sabes que no. La imagen que tienen los demás es algo que debí construir. Ahora, lo que pasó hace un momento fue porque pensé que me habías engañado. Lo siento, debí saber que tú no haces ese tipo de cosas pero fuiste bastante convincente cuando me lo restregaste en la cara.

—La imagen que tienen de ti es la de un mujeriego y ya ves.

—En eso exageran.

—Lo arruinaste todo.

Y sin más que decir Granger se fue. Malfoy quedó solo en medio del pasillo.

—Wow eso fue muy interesante. —Pansy había salido de su escondite.

—Así que estabas ahí.

—Los escuché sin querer.

—Y también te escondiste sin querer.

— ¿Con Granger?—ella rió— Habiendo tantas, incluso de la misma casa Gryffindor si es que te gustan de esas, pero tenía que ser precisamente Granger.

—Basta, Parkinson, y ya dime qué quieres.

— ¿Qué quiero? Por ahora solo reír.

—Si piensas en comenzar un chantaje este es un buen momento.

— ¿Draco, pero que clase de amiga crees que soy?—dijo colocando una mano en el pecho de manera exagerada.

—La peor.

—Por el momento te dejaré tranquilo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Hacer de qué?

—Nunca te he visto pedir algo, Malfoy, podría jurar que jamás has tenido que pedir "por favor" siquiera. Bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho alguna vez y si le pediste a Granger que no te dejara fue porque en verdad te interesa… aunque sea un poco.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Oh vamos, Malfoy, ¿con quién más lo vas a hablar?

El Slytherin levantó la mirada y posó los ojos grises en su amiga.

—Que miedo.

—No pienso hacer nada, Parkinson.

—Pensé que te importaba un poco más. En fin, al principio me pareció que la ibas a matar. Vaya escenita.

—A ella no.

—Si que dabas miedo.

—Estoy cansado, Pansy, me voy.

—Espera, quiero seguir hablando de tu relación furtiva con la pequeña Hermy.

—No le gusta que le digan así. —susurró Malfoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Nos vemos. —Draco emprendió el camino hacia la escalera con pesadez en sus pasos.

— ¿Crees que vuelva contigo?—Pansy no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la pena por su compañero de casa.

—No lo se pero no debería.

— ¿Quieres volver tú con ella?

Malfoy no dijo nada y se detuvo en el primer escalón al que había llegado.

—Si quieres. Solo tienes que prometerle cambiar, eso suele convencer a las niñas buenas como Granger.

—No lo haré, ya le he mentido suficiente.

—O puedes cambiar de verdad.

—Podría…

—No es muy Slytherin… pero te diré algo, y será la primera y última vez que lo escuches de mí. La maldita guerra acabó y si buscabas una oportunidad para cambiar ahora es cuando. Pero no lo hagas por Granger, hazlo por ti, en esto nuestro egoísmo si que puede ser de ayuda.

Malfoy la miró detenidamente pues era la primera vez que alguien le daba un consejo, era raro que fuera un Slytherin y mucho más que fuese Pansy, pero lo que no tenía explicación era que estaba llena de razón.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?—dijo ella de manera sugerente.

— ¿Qué? … No hoy, Pansy.

—Ese es un buen comienzo. —señaló ella con una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había dado en su vida.

Malfoy continuó su camino sin voltear a verla.

Cuando ella misma se fue de aquel pasillo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo extraño que había podido presenciar. Primero, a Malfoy celoso de Granger, luego a Malfoy rogando, a Granger maldiciendo—definitivamente raro— a Granger poniendo a Malfoy en su sitio y después Malfoy actuando de manera estoica. Eso no tenía precio.

No sabía si para aquellos dos habría alguna solución pero definitivamente quería saber qué pasaría luego.


End file.
